All Hollows Shooting
by dragonsong94
Summary: Its the night before Holloween and something terrbile is about to happen. Edward Bella and the rest off the cullens find themselves locked in the amazing Ms. Marks room with a would be murderer. Cannon H/V that sounded like a really bad disney comercai
1. Beware the Gun

**I don't own twilight or Ms. Marks there both amazing**

**All Hallows Shooting**

**Chapter One: Beware the gun.**

**"**Pull out your books class." Ms. Marks told my english class. It was Halloween, and we were stuck in class. Everyone in school decided to wear costumes today -which because of Alice, included me-. The Cullens, including Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie home visiting from "college"- and I all had matching vampire outfits where my friends where slightly less intimidating.

"Bella?" Ms. Marks asked. "Would you please stand up and tell us all the mythical creatures in the class today? Then Edward would you tell us all the non mythical?" One of the reasons I loved Ms. Marks was after a week of having Edward in class, she decided not crush on him like every other female teacher in school. All though that might have something to do with me being her favorite student.

"Sure Ms. Marks." I said with a smile. I hated being put on spot but I would do almost anything for Ms. Marks that and after Edward agree I was sure that she would let him-

"Of Course Ms. Marks." Edward said smiling also.

"Come up to the front of the class." We walked up two seats to the front of the class, then Edward slid his arm around my waist.

"We have one witch, Angelica, batman, Mike, aqua man, Tyler" I went on to name a few more people and there costumes. "Oh and all the Cullens and I are vampires."

"Then we have a li-" Edward start but the Ms. Marks jumped in exited.

"All the Cullens and Bella up front." The rest of the Cullen "kids" walked up front. "I want a picture for my new wall paper." I smiled. Edward pulled his arm up to my back. I tried to look like I had fainted or died from blood loss. Edward push his teeth to my neck. I was having prom flash backs all over again. The rest of the Cullens posed around us. Rosalie jumped on Emmett's back teeth to his neck and Alice and Jasper were hugging with teeth on each others throats. Now we had to make it look synchronized. My back lay on Alice's and she jumped frightened and held that look while Jasper went for a murderous look. Emmett grabbed Edwards waist like he was going to rip him off me while Rose was ready to suck his blood. All in all it looked like someone freeze framed a horror seen. Poor little Alice and myself were captured by vampires and Emmett trying to save us was captured his self. After Ms. Marks took the picture the rest on the Cullens sat down like nothing ever happened.

Edward-who was still standing next to me, arm back around my waist- was telling the class all the non-mythical creatures in the room. I heard a quiet click but my head whipped to the noise. A gun. I wondered if any vampires had heard it but they were to busy watching Alice. I hurriedly looked to were the gun was pointed. Ms Marks! I wanted to scream, LOOK OUT! The black glove hand moved towards the trigger. My brain could only tell me to do one thing. I tore myself from Edward's arm and ran to were Ms. Marks was standing. I pushed her out of the way standing in her spot my self.

As I looked into the long shaft of the gun I wanted to think something like. The is a great way to die. In the place of some one you loved even. I started across the room as confidant as when I had stared at James. By in reality between cursing the lack of school security and cursing the decisions that led me to this moment, I wasn't thinking much else.

As the bullet shot out of the gun I felt cold arms swirl me around and set me down in safety. I looked up to see Edwards bronze eyes filled with fear and concern for my life. I looked him over wondering if the bullet hit him anywhere. I saw a small hole in his shirt. The rest of the Cullens were by our side in a second.

"Are you guys o.k.?" They all asked at the same time.

"Yeah were fine. How is Ms. Marks?" Edward asked.

"She fainted. Ill go look after her." Alice volunteered.

"Bella?" Edward asked. "Are you ok? Bella love?"

"Give her a moment Edward." Jasper told him and I was thankful. "She just almost got shot and she is kind of freaking out." It was true and would have told him expect for I couldn't find my words. I pulled myself out of Edwards arms and looked around for the bullet. I found it imbedded in the wall. I walked over to look at it. I could feel Edwards eyes on my back, I was thankful he didn't follow. I pulled the bullet out of the wall. On the side was an inscription. I put it in my pocket to read later. I walked back to Edward.

"Who shot the gun?" I asked. It was loud enough for the whole class to hear. "Who shot it?"

"Bella who ever did isn't thinking about it." Edward whispered softly. Alice came over to my side and grabbed my hand.

"It was spontaneous but they will try again." Alice said.

"Bella." I heard Ms. Marks voice. "You saved my life."

"Umm yeah but almost died in the process." I said. I felt my face burn. "Edward had to save me afterwards."

"Still this is nothing to sneeze at. Lets go down to the office and call your dad to sort this out shall we?" I flinched at the thought of having my dad find out what happened but he was probably the best bet for solving this case.

"Yeah." Mike jumped up to grab the door for us. HE grabbed the doorknob and yanked on it. He pulled and turned and turn and pulled but what ever he did he could not get the door open.

"MS MARKS WERE STUCK IN HERE WITH A WOULD BE MURDER!" Mike screamed. Every person in class that had a cell phone pulled it out. "THERES NO SURVISE IN HERE!" Mike wailed again and everyone nodded in agreement including the Cullens.

"Chill I'll just call the office." Ms. Marks smiled as she went to the phone. "Hmm that's odd." She said, as she went to were the phone plugs into the wall. "The lines cut." Emmett picked up a desk and through it at the window. Instead of shattering it bounce the desk back at him. "Anti thief windows, Un breakable."

"Well class it looks like were stuck." Ms. Marks said. Before everyone could freak out again Edward dropped to his knees. All the others followed suit. Together the Cullens began tapping on the floor. Right under Mikes desk Rose stood up.

"It is true." Rose said happily. Emmet came over to where she was standing and pulled a flat head screwdriver out of his back pack. don't ask me why it was in there. Carefully he pulled up one section of the floor. Under it non perishable foods. ½ the class sighed in relief at the sight of food, water and blankets. The other ½ was still freaking out about being trapped. The Cullens went over to talk to Ms. Marks about escaping. I pulled the bullet out of my pocket and read the side.

I screamed in horror and dropped the bullet. Before everything faded black, I saw the bullet roll to reveal those two terrifying words.

_Isabella_

**Would be Murders POV**

I may have miss Bella today but I have two more bullets. Two more chances to drive it into her heart.

**So hit or miss. This probably wont be a long story probably four or so more chapters after this. Review even if you hated it.**


	2. I see you

If I owned twilight:

I wouldn't make vampires sparkle

I would have given bella a faster truck for her birthday

And ever 252 word would be thingy

All Hallow Shooting

Chapter 2: I see you

**Eventually the class settled in down and dissolved into small conversations. That was when I woke up. I was in Edwards lap with my head on his shoulder. He didn't seemed to release I was awake. I closed my eyes and thought for a while. 30 kids, five vampires and one teacher were all in the room with a would be murderer. Any one of these children could be hurt because of me. My only condolence, Edward and the other Cullens couldn't get hurt. Then it sunk in.**

"**Some one is trying to kill me," I said out loud. Edward startled a bit. **

"**Bella your awake!" He said. **

"**Edward another person wants to kill me." I whispered. Victoria, the Voltaira, and this new would be murderer. **

"**Shhh Bella I wouldn't let her touch you." He whispered comfort into my ears.**

"**Do you know who it is?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head. I sighed, "then how do you know it was a she?" **

"**I don't know. I just got this feeling." He said. I couldn't help but agree. There are plenty of girls who wanted me out of the picture, well more like they wanted to be in Edwards picture. Would any of them kill for the chance? Didn't seem like any of them. "What I want to know is what's with the named bullet."**

"**A named bullet more easily finds there target." I said calmly. I looked out the stupid non break windows. The sun was setting behind the clouds. "Alice." I called out. **

"**Yes Bella?" She said. I looked over Edwards shoulder and saw all the Cullens. **

"**Is it going to be sunny soon?" I asked. It would cause some panic if my sparkly vampire boyfriend started sparkling in the middle of the class room. **

"**Yeah tomorrow." She said slightly panic. "Bella grab on to Edward."**

"**Why?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck. **

"**Take a good look around swan." The voice came from the speakers above. "It didn't sound familiar at all. **

"**Alice?" I whimpered.**

"**3,2,1," The lights went out. I whimpered again. Edward duck his face into my hair to comfort me. I heard someone pick up the chalk and start writing. I heard a all to familiar click. **

"**EDWARD!" I screamed. **

"**I see you Swan" The same demonic voice came from the speakers. I felt a chill in the air. "Edward can save you know." **

"**EDWARD!" I screamed again.**

"**Scream scream there is no one there." The voice said. The hypnotic sound almost had me convinced. I continued to scream for Edward, for Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Angela, Ben, Ms. Marks, I screamed for Charlie and René, for Carlisle, for my stuff animal Mr. Teddy that had when I saw 5. I felt people there but it was like they weren't there at all. **

**That's when I heard it. A bullet shot. I started sobbing. I didn't feel pain. I didn't here anything. It was like everyone in the room was holding there breath wait for the scream that was soon to come. I breathed out thinking it would never come. **

"**Dang you Swan." The demonic voice was back. "You let your friends get hurt Swan. Remember what ever happens to her now is your fault."**

"**Alice" I whimpered again. **

"**3,2,1" The lights went back on. I looked around the room. On the floor was Angelica. Her leg was bleeding. I wondered how she kept from screaming. I ran over to where she was laying. She was laying on her side back to me. Please I begged don't be dead. Alice and Edward followed me. Rosalie and Emmett where holding Jasper by the arms just incase. I rolled Angela onto her back. Her eyes where steaming tears that soaked her face. On her mouth was duck tape. I ripped it off thanking the lord that she was not dead. **

"**Ang?" I asked. She looked at me and the mean was clear. If I open my mouth I will scream and wither till I die. "Edward help her please." I was begging, praying what ever god was out there to save Angela. Edward pulled her leg out straight and made observations. **

"**Shallow. The gun must have been shot from the other side of the room. Towards the back of her leg on the side, she was walking, stitches maybe." He continued on telling Alice to get things for him. I grabbed Angies hand. **

"**Ang. I'm going to stay here while Edward looks at you. Edwards gone to the hospital with Carlisle enough he knows what to do." She Nodded. I start to tell her stories to distract us both from what was happening with her leg. I told her about Arizona, I told her about all the stuff René tried. I told about the one disastrous time She thought we should be a famous paintball team. I fell everywere and got shot all the time. That one actually made her laugh. By that time Edward and Alice had finished Angelica's leg. "Are you going to be ok Angie?" **

"**Yeah it hurts though." She said with a brave smile. "Guess I just saved your life Swan." **

"**Guess I owe you now." I said smiling.**

"**What happened Angela." Edward said. She took a beep breath.**

"**Bella was screaming for people. I guess the voice scared her. I got up to help her. As I was walking over I tripped on something startling someone. They grabbed me from behind. I found duck tape being put over my mouth and then I was pushed. I started running toward where you were still crying. Then I heard the shot, as I lifted my hands to take off the duck tape. Then all I remember was pain."**

"**I'm so sorry. This was all my fault." I said hanging my head. **

"**GUYS LOOK AT THE BOARD!" Mike said Screaming. "ITS SAYS STUFF! SCARY STUFF! Bella you want me to comfort you?"**

_**Isabella You Will die today one more shot at midnight to live Isabella.**_

"**What do you think it means?" Jasper said. **

"**Can I see the bullet that came out off Angela's leg please?" **

_**Isabella Swan**_

"**The last bullets going to be shot at midnight." Alice and I said together. Then almost if I could see the black glove loading it in the gun. "It says Isabella Marie Swan."**

**Would be Murderer**

Third times a charm Bella. If I cant break you two up then I will end you. Midnight Swan.

**Who do you think the murderer is? Do you think it's a guy or girl? Why? Review even if you hate it.**


	3. Haunting Me

If I owned twilight: I would totally named Rennesmee Caitlyn then said Jacob Black and Caitlyn got married and Edward married heather (Bella)

Hey Quick dedication:

This chapter is slightly for Makayla Cullen

This Chapter is MOSTLY for

**vampiregurl97**

**Thank you for your review**

**Song for the chapter: Haunting me: Evencence**

**All Hallow Shooting**

**Chapter 3: Haunting me**

One more hour till midnight. I was starting to shake with worry. The Cullens where now surrounding me, Angela, Edward and Ms. Marks.

"Bella?" I heard Mike's voice. "Are you in there? Bella?"

"Cant they see us?" I asked Edward. He shook his head. "Yeah Mike?"

"Can I come in Bella?" He sounded scared and desperate.

"Let him in Emmett." I said. I wanted to sleep so bad but I couldn't not till I was home and safe. Or I died, but that was a sleep I would never wake up from and hoped never to take.

"No." Emmett said.

"Emmett let him in!" I said angry.

"NO" He could be the murderer." Emmett said.

"Emmett, I'm going to tell you one last time LET HIM IN!" I half whispered and half screamed.

"Emmett just let him." Edward said exasperated. Everyone shifted a little to let Mike in. He sat down a crossed from Edward on whom I was sitting.

"Bella are you ok?" Mike asked. Something was off about him. I nodded. "Bella

I'm really sorry this happening to you." I just nodded again. I couldn't figure out what was off. "Bella when this person runs out of bullets I want you to have this just incase." He handed me small pocket knife.

"Thanks Mike." I said. He stood up to leave. "Mike are you ok?

"What if. That's all I can think of. 'What if its Jessica what if it Lauren. My friends Bella. What if there hurt?" He shook his head.

"Do you want me to give myself up?" I asked. I felt Edward shudder then stiffen beneath me. "Do you?" I asked when Mike was silent.

"I don't know." With that he left. His batman cape trailing behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three minutes till midnight. I shuddered.

"What is it love?" Edward asked. I pulled the blanket Edward insisted I have over my shoulders.

"I feel haunted and watched." As though my words were the trigger. Haunted by Evanescence began to play over the speakers. **(you should listen to it)** I shuddered as people started to sing with the music. I began to sway just sitting there and rolling my neck.

_Watching me _

_Wanting me_

_I can feel you hold me down _

Wondered why the music was playing now. I felt my body quiver. The murder was trying to scare me out of me hiding place. I was listening to her. It was controlling me. I didn't see the Cullens leap at Jessica's shriek and run over to her. I didn't hear the screams of Angelica and Ms. Marks. I was controlled be the music. I stood and surrendered my self completely to the music. I dance and I sang, fear caused sweat to drip down my face. The song was ending. I my dance way ending and -if all ended as the killer planed- I was ending. I started to cry as the song beep and I twirled to face the door. I was silent. I couldn't make a noise. The gun clicked one last time. My eyes were locked on the floor, I dragged them up. I wanted to know who killed me.

"Bella!" Edward screamed. The scream was echoed by everyone. As my eyes found the gun, I forced my self to pay attention to my killer. "Bella!" Edward called out again.

**Murderers POV**

Its time Bella. He will have you no more, no more will you say I love you to him. You will be separated.

_**CLIFFY**_** haha tell me who you think the murderer is? Tell me if you like it or hate it. It ends next chappy. And next chapter is Halloween.**


	4. I dont know any more

**Here it is as promised.**

**If I owned twilight: I would totally named Rennesmee Caitlyn then said Jacob Black and Caitlyn got married and Edward married heather (Bella) **

**All Hallow Shooting**

**Chapter 4: I don't know anymore**

The killer took off his mask. Even with the mask on I knew who he was. I pulled myself together. Trying to think of why. In the end I couldn't. "Why?" I asked.

"Because it was always him and never me!" He said his finger was dangerously close to the trigger. "I didn't know anymore. I tried everything. I'm sorry I couldn't be rich for you Bella. I'm sorry my eyes aren't butterscotch, I'm sorry that I don't have penny brown bead head but now it doesn't matter. I have one more bullet and I wont miss anymore." My killer ranted. "He cant pull you out of the way. Angela I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, but I want Bella DEAD! If I can have her no one can."

"You CANT do this" Jessica screamed. "She my friend please don't kill her."

"IT DOESN"NT MATTER!" My executioner screamed. "I don't care anymore. I love her, but she doesn't love me, she rejects me with every bone in her body, the body that should be mine."

"Come on even I don't want her dead." Lauren said. Edward began to scoot closer.

"FREEZE CULLEN OR I'LL SHOOT THAT MUCH FASTER!" My killer was getting tired of this game. Edward tried to get to me with vampire speed but it was to late. Mike shot the gun. I twisted as I ran. I barley managed to escape the shot. Tripping as it whizzed over my head. For once I was glad for my clumsiness. I didn't hear any body scream so I assumed another shot was embedded in the wall. I drew the little knife I was given earlier. I turned to face Mike with the knife he had given me less a little more then an hour ago.

"I'm sorry too Mike." I said low and soothing. "Sorry you think that's why I love Edward. I love him because he is kind, he got to know me before flirting with me. Because he is the most selfless, decent person I know, THAT is why I love him."

"DIE HONEY" Mike yelled coming forward with his own knife.

"Please Mike, understand please." I begged people were banging on the windows trying to get out. "You were one of my close friends, even without Edward that's all we would be. You and Jess loved each other." I heard a wolf howl out side. If we could just hold on. Just like the night Edward left if I could hold on just a little longer. Help was coming.

Mike and I started circling. I was trying not to hurt him and he was waiting for my weakest moment. I tried to keep away from the windows so that no one else would be hurt. I saw Angela on the floor trying to get up. Then Jasper and Alice came to get her. Ms Marks was fainted on the floor with blood coming from her arm. Immense guilty filled me before I saw Edward and Rosalie helping her. Emmett was getting kids to build a signal fire in the window. Still me and Mike circled. Finally he lunged catching my arm, as I flared out back catching him in the chin. This continued for another three minutes resulting in many scratches and jasper being sat on by Emmett.

BOOM BOOM BOOM. Someone was trying to break down the door. BOOM BOOM BOOM. The door cracked and flew open in two pieces. The La Push Pack busted in followed by Charlie and the other police men. Charlie stood confused before jake lunged at Mike, flatting Mike into my skin, pressing the knife into the crook of my arm. I let out a scream and that when everyone went into action at once. Then I heard someone softly call my name. The ruckus was getting quieter. I felt safe now. I could feel Edwards hands on my forehead. I could feel Charlie at one arm and Jake at another. I felt at home. I drifted to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Bella?" Edward asked. I stirred into the cruel reality that was being awake. "Bella?" He asked softly again.

"Edward?" I asked trying to throw my self out of the safety of my dreams.

"Bella I know this is hard but we need a favor." Edward said begging.

"Were am I?" I asked, still halfway in between the realms of sleep and reality. He chuckled.

"My house, your house, our house." He said touching my ring finger.

"Ok, next question, what do you guys need me to do?" I asked, sitting up finally shaking off the dust of the sand man.

"Go out side and confront the cameras." He said wincing.

"Umm why cant you just go, why do I have to go?" I really didn't want to go out in front of the cameras.

"None of us can go out." He said looking into my eyes with concern.

"Is it sunny?" I demanded.

"No." He said taken back.

"Well then why cant you go out with me?" I said angry. I really didn't want to go alone.

"Then we wont be able to come back to forks for a few hundred years." He said. "Or any where in the U.S. for that matter."

"I don't care but I'm not going outside alone." I almost screamed. "We will flee to Canada, Europe, I don't care please go out there with me!"

"Bella" He begged with his eyes.

"Edward if you don't come with me when I walk out the door I wont walk back in. Ever." We both knew my threat was empty, there was no way in the world I would leave him, but he nodded in defeat. "Ok let me just get dressed." I said looking down.

"Alice." I hissed. She had dressed me, almost normally. I was prepped to the max. We walked out side. Immediately I cowered at Edwards side.

"Bella, who almost killed you?" Came the first question.

"Uh Mike Newton." I said sounding bolder then I felt.

"Bella, are you injured?" Came another one.

"A little but I don't think anyone's really hurt permanently." I said.

"Edward what was your part?"

"He saved my life!" I said. The questions kept coming. We answered for hours until everyone faded.

"Well Bella its finished." He said looking down at me. "You hungry?" I nodded my head. Halloween day is here. I lived to see it. Just before we went into Edwards house, I looked back. I saw wolves in the forest.

"Thank You" I called. I looked at Edward. He held his hand out and I took it gratefully.

"No matter what anyone says my Isabella." He said lifting my chin up with a finger. "You will always be just that, me Isabella." He kissed me softly and we went inside ready to put this adventure behind us.

**Well there you have it. If you want I can do one for each holiday. Bella's friends might all turn out evil but -shrugs-lol. So let me know what you thought.**


End file.
